The Doctor
|other actor = |first = TV: }}The Doctor was a renegade member of House Lungbarrow, the tenant of an outdated renegade timeship christened "the TARDIS." He died on Dronid during the first battle of the War. He had unique biodata, which made his body, the Relic, a potential weapon to the War-time powers. Biography In his third incarnation, accompanied by , he was summoned by his future self to Dust, where his timeline was radically altered due to him dying before he was supposed to. (PROSE: Interference) For a time, the TARDIS was also occupied by two 30th century s, and Chris Cwej. (PROSE: ) Forrester died (PROSE: ), and Cwej joined the House Military. He received briefings (PROSE: The Book of the War), making him remember the Doctor as the self-title "Evil Renegade" who kidnapped them and murdered Forrester. (PROSE: Dead Romance) Helen Greyridge had her memories altered in a similar fashion. (PROSE: Judy's War) The Doctor met Carmen Yeh on a shipping vessel where was using her as a test subject for their human isolation experiments; he then saved her from the murderous onboard artificial intelligence. (PROSE: Schrödinger's Botanist) After many travels together, the Doctor accidentally left Yeh in Alaska 1758. (PROSE: Carmen Yeh) Along with and representatives of the various War-time powers, the Doctor attended the auction of his body in the East Indies, ReVit Zone late in the 21st century (PROSE: Alien Bodies) In 2002 San Francisco, the Doctor and a version of Sam encountered a little boy from Faction Paradox. (PROSE: Unnatural History) The War indirectly intersected the Doctor's life again when he encountered the Remote on Earth in 1996. One of them, Compassion, took up residence in the TARDIS. (PROSE: Interference - Book One, Interference - Book Two) After the TARDIS was destroyed and Compassion became a timeship, the Doctor moved into her. He was with her as she went on the run from the Homeworld. (PROSE: The Shadows of Avalon) He forced a onto her, hoping that it would make their movements less predictable. He travelled with her to (PROSE: The Fall of Yquatine), , (PROSE: Coldheart) and , where they were finally caught by , who had obtained the randomiser's seed code. (PROSE: The Banquo Legacy) The Doctor was taken with Compassion to the Gallifrey where Romana was War Queen. It was invaded by War-era Faction agents, led by an individual claiming to be Grandfather Paradox. The Doctor fought off his supposed future and destroyed that Gallifrey to end the War before it had begun. (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) While on Earth in the 18th century, the Doctor's heart — which linked him to a Homeworld which had never existed, poisoning him — was removed by Sabbath. Ostensibly this was to save the Doctor's life, but when Sabbath planted it in himself he gained the ability to travel through time. (PROSE: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) Undated events A fat, loud Doctor with a black mustache, eyepatch and a Napoleon hat visited Valcea in the TARDIS with a companion and Iris Wildthyme, who was in a body (her third) based on that of . There he fought giant owls. (PROSE: The Blue Angel) Some time before the War King's ascent, (PROSE: The Taking of Planet 5) the Doctor lived on Gallifrey. (PROSE: ) Death After dying on Dronid in the first battle of the War, the Doctor's body (known as the Relic) went missing. When it was discovered by the Corporation, hidden in a bunker under the city centre, Celestis agents worked with Little Brother Kolman to steal it for Faction Paradox. However, Cousin Sanjira didn't recognise its importance and instructed Little Sister Justine to dematerialise it. From there, it crashed onto Earth and was put in the American "Toy Store," which was pillaged when the Daleks invaded. By 2169, the Black Man had it in his store in London, though he sold it to Qixotl shortly before Homunculette came looking for it. (PROSE: Alien Bodies) Related individuals The Doctor once encountered an individual claiming to be Grandfather Paradox, who actually looked like a future version of the Doctor. The Doctor believed that this Grandfather was what would happen to him after destroying Gallifrey and being affected by the Faction's biodata virus, and he had cut off his arm not to remove the Great Houses' prison tattoo but out of shame after destroying his Homeworld. (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) However, the Doctor later decided that the pseudo-Grandfather just took the Doctor's form and appeared to everyone as a twisted future version of themself. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) The Doctor was half-human, (TV: ) and therefore after his death in the War (PROSE: Alien Bodies) he would have been resurrected in the City of the Saved. (PROSE: The City of the Saved) One high-profile City politician, Grandfather Halfling, met the Doctor's description: he was of mixed human and Great Houses parentage, and like the Doctor he spent most of his time either campaigning for civil rights or interfering in the universe. (PROSE: House Halfling) External links Incarnations of the Doctor Category:House Lungbarrow members Category:Individual Homeworlders Category:Relic auction attendees Category:Individual humans